This invention relates generally to cleaning tools, such as mops and brooms, particularly including sponge mops, and more particularly, to an adapter for modifying the performance of an existing cleaning tool to provide a microfiber cleaning surface.
Cleaning tools such as sponge mops are widely used in a few basic configurations, but generally include an elongated handle, a frame and a sponge portion. When used wet, the sponge portion is typically compressed in some manner for removing unwanted fluid before and during use of the sponge mop. A basic sponge mop 10 is illustrated in FIGS. 1A-C, which illustrate bottom (FIG. 1A), side (FIG. 1B) and top surface (FIG. 1C) views respectively. The basic components of the sponge mop include the sponge portion 100, a frame 102 for holding and reinforcing the sponge portion, and a handle portion 104.
As illustrated in FIGS. 2A-C, the mop handle 104 may be connected to the frame 102 in a variety of ways to provide a generally fixed angular relationship, FIG. 2A, to provide for some range of pivotal movement, FIG. 2B, about a single axis generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the surface portion 100, or to provide for some range of rotational movement about a point, FIG. 2C, through a ball-and-socket or other suitable connection. Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that most sponge mops will also incorporate one of a wide variety of lever, rolling and/or hinge mechanisms (not illustrated) for compressing at least a portion the sponge portion 102 to some degree to assist in the removal of excess liquid.
Dust mops (not illustrated) are similar in some respects, but tend to be used dry and therefore tend to lack the mechanisms associated with sponge mops for compressing the mop head. Conventional dust mops utilize a cotton fiber head having loops or lengths of cotton and/or synthetic fibers or yarns extending from a fabric cover that is attached to a wire frame that is, in turn, attached to an elongated handle. While the conventional cotton fiber heads may do an adequate job of picking up dust and dirt on a floor, their performance may be enhanced by spraying the head with chemicals to increase the basic cotton fiber head's dust pickup capability. Although typical wire frames are not precisely manufactured components, the length and variable orientation of the cotton loops or yarns provided on the duster heads tend to act as cushions compensating for any non-planar condition of the frame or other support structure to maintain contact with the floor. In addition, if the floor surface is not planar, the cushioning effect of the cotton fiber head will tend to allow the mop head to maintain ample contact with the floor and thereby attract dirt, dust and other relatively small surface contaminants.